Multi-layered capacitors are well known in the art. Prior art capacitors generally are constructed having a uniform solid cross section. A number of these capacitors are utilized in applications such as in a DC link where high currents in the magnitude of one hundred amps and above are generated. These substantial currents serve to generate excessive heat built-up within the capacitor. Unfortunately, excessive heat built-up in a capacitor causes the capacitor to fail over a relatively short period of time. Prior art capacitors typically first experience failure near the center area of the capacitor because the capacitor is unable to adequately dissipate heat in that area. The capacitor will reach a temperature at which physical destruction and/or loss of function occurs at least in the center portion of the capacitor.
Further, there exists a need for hermetically sealed electric devices in various applications such as in the aerospace and military fields where various components must be properly sealed from particular environmental conditions.
What is desired is a capacitor which has the ability to dissipate heat readily thereby avoiding failure due to excessive heat occurring in the center area of the capacitor.
Additionally, it is desired to have a device which can be hermetically sealed thereby protecting the components and circuitry that may exist within the capacitor body.
It is also desired that such device be modular for ease of installation and replacement. A "module" is a compact assembly functioning as a component of a larger unit. More particularly, the module per the present invention is a self-contained section or unit, detachable from a larger system, with a specific purpose or function.